


The Last Soldier

by Yoyoanaria



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Mates, Multi, Multi-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoanaria/pseuds/Yoyoanaria
Summary: What...are you?" The leader asked the lone soldier."I don't know.""Well you're a magnificent creature, no doubt." The blonde one stated."Funny. Never would have pinned you as the complimenting type.""The bitterest of newborns would if you were their sights." The wisest of the brothers concluded.Na'este, is truly and oddity of all creation, being the only one of her kind.The last one of her species.Her tribe.Her family.Now, she comes out of the shadows to save someone who had no control over her creation, much like hers.Usually, she would leave it be and look away.But no-one, not even Na'este, can turn their head from a child with their life on the line.Na'este will lay her life on the line to ensure the safety of the child and her coven, invited or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book was origionally on my wattpad, so i hope you guys like this!  
> Also, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Na'este belongs to me!

She could feel the birth of another hybrid, she leaped out of her cave and heaved out her chest to the sky and let out a mighty roar, shaking every leaf, tree and blade of grass in the woods.

The Olympic Coven noticed this and frowned as the shifters bow their head's submissively, stopping their feud, even Sam and Jacob bowed down to the roar, it was abnormal, especially for them. 

"What's happening? Edward?" Carlisle asked and looked to the Alpha. 

"Na'este."

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

The huge canine made her way over to the hybrid's pulse, not caring to disturbance of the wildlife, the protection of this hybrid, this  _child_ was her mission and she intended to do what she had always done, what she was made to do. There was nothing, absolutely  _nothing_ that would stand in her way. 

And if there was...well...

 

 

They won't be in her way for long.

She could feel the dirt, leaves and twigs, crunching and breaking under her four paws, she was going so fast that the scenery around her was going a blur, faster than  _anything._

She slowed to a halt and saw a modern day building, more like a mansion to her, she noticed the people in the house...but there were only two heartbeats out of the ten people. She was unsettled at first, but the thought was plucked from her mind when she remembered that she was to protect another hybrid. As she peered into the window from out of a vampire's line of sight and saw the beautiful baby girl, who by some miracle, made eye contact...and smiled.

Edward saw Renesmee's   thoughts and saw the wolf, he went to confront it, but his mate had awoken.

"Bella's awake...in the mean time, Renesmee made eye contact with a wolf." He said and Jacob tensed.

"Where?" Rosalie asked, determined to eradicate the threat.

"It's running to the border!" Alice announces, whilst the Cullens run after the wolf, Jacob and Rosalie stay with the baby.

 

 

Na'este kept running from the group of vampires following her to the border, she saw a huge gap...but not to her.

"She's not going to make it! We've got her!" Emmett shouted, then the horse sized wolf tripled in size in an instant and made the jump, the coven stopped in shock whilst the wolf smirked with a mocking snarl. The wolf ran into the wolves territory and went to her cave, deep underground. She made sure her scent was covered and she slowly shrunk down, dirt covered fur disappearing until there was only a woman with tanned skin, her chestnut hair and dark brown eyes, she got dressed as quickly as possible and came out of her cave, she pick out her leather bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She breathed in the fresh air the woods gave to offer, she walked around the woods, if she remembered correctly, the place where the shifters reside wouldn't be too far from here. She made her way over to the house and smiled, the pack was there, they were happy and not tearing at each others throats like they were  before.

All she needed to do now was ensure the safety of the hybrid.

 

 

She walked to see the house and smiled, seeing that the family was happy and the child was safe. That's all she cared about, the safety of the child, to extension, the family too...she really did have her work cut out for her.

 

 

Na'este patrolled the woods for any rouges or nomads, anything or anyone that would  _dare_ hurt the child. She knew of the treaty, so she needed to be as stealthy as ever, as she turned to scout, a small child was running and bumped into her dark coat, Renesmee smiled and giggled, she didn't know if this wolf was like Jacob, but she wanted to try. She held her hand to the brown wolf's face, showing her the memory of how they saw each other.

"Do you remember?" She tried to ask and Na'este nodded, Renesmee giggled then hugged her neck and the wolf, lightly layed her head on the child's shoulder.

"Nessy!" They heared, Jacob had stopped to see his imprint and a wolf together. "Renesmee ?" He asked and she looked at Jacob, then the wolf, Na'este rolled her eyes and gently nudged her nose on her back, motioning her to go to the boy.

"But..." Renesmee started but the wolf softly nudged her, they walked to Jacob, he too started walking and met half way. "Bye." Renesmee said to the wolf, the two shifter exchanged nods of acknowledgement and she bounded away, going out of their sight...but they weren't out of hers, she stayed hidden in the trees, but followed them to their home.

_I promise that I'll protect you, at **all** costs._

 

 

"Daddy! Mummy!" Renesmee ran to her parents, Bella picked her up and the three smiled.

"Hey baby girl...how was your play in the woods?" She asked and Renesmee smiled.

"It was great! I met a wolf today." She said and they frowned, then looked at Jacob. 

"What? What wolf?" Bella asked.

"We were running and there was...it was-" Jacob stuttered.

"Na'este." Edward finished and he nodded.

"Did she hurt you sweetie?" Bella asked her daughter.

"No, she was really nice!"

"She can't hurt her, it's in her blood to protect her." Jacob explained, Bella looked unsettled and Edward put a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"What're you thinking?" He asked her.

"I wan't to meet this...Na'este, if she's going to be tailing my daughter twenty-four seven, then I want to see who she is." She stated and Jacob nodded with a slight sigh.

"I'll ask my dad, he'll know what to do...but, Bella." Jacob said and she nodded. "Na'este won't come just because you want her too, she needs to come to you." He said and Bella huffed.

"Whatever needs to be done...do it." She said.

"Bella..." Edward started.

"No, I need to know who we're dealing with, it doesn't feel right not to know who's helping us." Bella said, her mind wasn't going to be changed so easily.


	2. Meeting

The Cullen family of three, along with Billy and Jake Black, were waiting silently in the forest's clearing.

"Where is she?" Bella asked impatiently.

"You have to wait Bella, she'll come to you." Billy said and smiled at the small hybrid. "She's very good with children."

Bella smiled slightly, and they heard crunching of leaves and twigs, they look ahead and see a huge wolf coming into the clearing from the curtain of trees. They looked at the guardian as the wolf held her head high and eyes oozing with dominance.

"Are you...Na'este?" Bella asked, and the wolf nodded. The wolf's eyes grazed along the small group when her senses soaked in the information.

_Two vampires, a hybrid, shifter and human._

As the silence continued, so did the tension. The tension was short-lived when the wolf walked behind a tree, leaves scattering from behind it, then a figure emerged, in a tan cloak with a hood covering their face.

_It was Na'este._

She pulled off the hood and revealed her face, she was quite beautiful and not what was expected, dirt covering her face and her hair wild. Na'este walked up to the group, leaves and twig crunching under feet, she looked at the Cullen's with a nod then looked at the shifter and his father.

"Na'este, thank you for meeting with us today." Billy spoke to the Guardian, she bowed her head in acknowledgement then looked to the vampire couple.

"Have I caused a problem with your coven?" Na'este asked and Edward spoke up.

"Of course not, we were just cautious...we've never met one of your kind before." Edward admitted, and she smiled.

"Which is to be expected. What is not understood is feared." She said, and Bella smiled awkwardly.

"Uh...I'm Bella...this is my husband Edward. You've met Renesmee and Jacob. That's his dad, Billy." Bella introduced everyone, and the woman smiled.

"It is great to finally meet you in person." She smiled, and they discussed things about what has happened in the past; Bella's turning, the pregnancy, the pack and Jacob imprinting on the child. She was rather fond of the family, even when she entered the home of the Olympic Coven, she was greeted by a feeling of warmth  ** _(irony)_** and family. The family were grateful for Na'este, instead of an oversized mutt, they saw her as a friend, especially since she was there to protect Renesmee.

She then met the pack, it was amazing, everyone was so inviting, so friendly...so  _hungry_. They all ran as a pack for hours, keeping patrol and Na'este learning to cook from Emily. She was grateful that she had awaken, now she could experience the outside world and re-live her purpose of being a guardian.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

Na'este was resting in a field of grass, Renesmee and Jacob with her. Not worrying for what's to come, not what is happening at the moment, but just floating in the field and staring at the clouds.

"This is the calmest I have ever been, y'know, away from the drama." Jacob smiled and Na'este hummed in response, Renesmee giggling and pointing at the clouds. She wished that tit could be like this for ever, but to have such a wish was an impossibility. There would always be war, pain, suffering and death...but there was always light, friendship, love,  _life._

"Na'este?" Renesmee asked and was given a hum of acknowledgment. "Do you have any family?"

Na'este turned to her side, looking at the child who was in front of Jacob, who was sitting up and resting by his elbows.

"I did. But they're long gone now." The guardian said to her and Renesmee gave her a small smile.

"Well you have us now.  _We're_ your family, vampires and wolves." She giggled and Na'este brushed the girl's cheek fondly.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

Na'este was brushing Renesmee's hair, she has grown  _so_ much, and it was actually concerning the Cullen family, Na'este was not worried, she knew that she'd be fine and healthy.

"Renesmee, Na'este." They look and see Jacob and Bella. "It's snowing outside, we can all go play if you'd like."

Na'este smiles and Renesmee drags her guardian outside and Na'este shifts behind a tree and comes out, her fur once dirt coat now as white as the snow, she nearly blended into it. They went to a part of the forest where they were alone, and no one would see if you were to use your abilities.

"Look, a snowflake." Renesmee told her mother and she smiles.

"It's beautiful...why don't you get another one?" Bella suggested and Renesmee smiled, turning and running, Na'este trotting after her.

"Edward thinks we'll find answers in Brazil." Bella tells Jacob. "There're tribes there that might know something."

Renesmee jumps up, catching a snowflake in the palm of her hand. Renesmee looks to the mountain and see's a blonde woman, glaring at her. Bella walks forward with a look of confusion on her face, leaving Jacob and Na'este growling.

"Who is that?" Renesmee asked her mother.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali." Bella answers, the blond vampire looking at the wolves in disgust and hate. "Irina!"

Irina runs, and Bella runs after, Na'este speeds off, passing Bella and gets even faster, gaining onto the blond, she clamps down on the end of her coat, but Irina slips through and falls in the water. Bella comes and looks at the guardian and then to the water.

Bella took the coat from the hybrid's mouth and she gave the smallest and slightest of whines, a look of guilt on her face.

"Hey, you did what you could." Bella patted down the fur on her head and Na'este nodded, running back to the pair below.

 

 


	3. The Volturi and Immortal Childeren

I was standing with Renesmee and her parents as we discussed the current situation, Carlisle finally got off the phone with the Denali Coven.

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." He announced.

"It looks like she changed her mind." Edward said, hand on his head with his elbow propped on the piano.

"Seeing Jacob must've been too much for her." Esme voiced her thoughts, I just frowned and Renesmee poked my leg, giving me a cute smile.

"Wish I could have just spoken to her." Bella said sadly.

"She's family. She'll come around." Carlisle assured us and put an arm around Esme's shoulders, I smile as Edward plays the piano, it seemed so calming despite our current predicament. We were all gathered in the living room, watching Edward and his daughter play the piano, Alice was bringing in a pot when Alice gasped, I look at her with a frown and so does Jasper. The pot breaks and Jasper speeds to her side, everyone stood from their calm state.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned for his mate and for what was to come.

"The Volturi." She turns her attention to the whole room. "They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard. And Irina." Alice finished, and I growled.

"Honey, come here." Bella motioned to Renesmee, she was put in her mother's hold.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked Bella.

"We were just walking." Bella shrugged.

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob said, and it suddenly clicked.

"Of course." He said, and Bella waited for him to continue. "Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child."

I glare at the thought and look to Renesmee, I don't want her hurt at all. If they were to do so...they'd have to go through me first.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

We were in the library, Carlisle telling us of the immortal children.

"The lmmortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village." He said, and I frowned, I have heard of stories like this, I've never met an immortal child, only hybrids. "Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene."

Volturi, that sparked a memory, but from where have I heard this from?

"Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed." I scowl at this and Jacob puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost."

"So did the Denalis' mother make an immortal child?" Bella asked, and I looked at Carlisle.

"Yes, and she paid the price." He spoke and my stomach twists...killing a child is wrong...but an immortal child, had they no guilt?

"Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten, she grows every single day." Bella's temper rises.

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob questioned.

"Aro has enough proof in lrina's thoughts." Edward sighed, and I scoff.

"So, we fight." I say.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper says.

"Alec's even worse." His mate adds, I can't believe my ears right now, it seems like they were willing to give up so easily.

"Well, then we convince them." Bella says

"They're coming to kill us, not to talk." Emmet tells us and I just huff.

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world." Edward says, and I perk up.

"I won't ask them to fight." He says, wanting to be careful.

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward explains, and I smile.

"We can ask this of our friends." Esme puts a calming hand on her husband's arm, he nods and we all silently agree, the room begins to empty and II look to Carlisle.

"Carlisle." He looks at me. "The Volturi, who are they?" I asked, and he smiled sadly.

"That's right, you've been in hibernation for quite some time...the Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world, kings, really." He says, and I nod. Kings or not, they will not get their hands on her.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

"At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time." Esme spoke, trying to make the best of the situation.

Jacob comes out with a bag strap over his shoulder.

"All right. Let's get this show on the road." Jacob says and sees someone outside, I'm guessing his pack alpha.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

"Alice asked me to give you that." Sam spokes. "She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked expectantly.

"They've left us." He announced, and we frowned.

"Why?" Rosalee asked.

"She didn't say." He spoke, and Bella walked towards him.

"Can I see that?" she looked at the note. Edward got Jacob and I to sit with Renesmee in the middle as we went to Alaska, where the Denali coven was. I put on my leather cloak which was now clean thanks to Esme. It was quite the drive, Renesmee's head was on Jacob's shoulder and my hand on hers, they had gotten me up to speed of who was in this coven.

We finally came to a stop and Edward got out of the car.

"Edward, is everything all right? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" A woman, Carmen, had asked him.

"Is it lrina?" Tanya asked, removing her fluffy hood. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not directly." Edward answered.

"Why is your bride waiting in the car?" Eleazar asked.

"And why have you brought a wolf with you? I can smell him from here." Kate commented, and I roll my eyes. "And some beastly thing."

"My family is in danger. I need your help." Edward told them.

"What's happened?" Carmen asked

"It's hard to explain but I need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?" Edward asked them.

"Of course." Tanya said, Carmen and Eleazar looked at each other.

Bella turns and looks at Renesmee.

"Okay. Time to meet some new people." She smiled softly.

"What if they don't like me?" She instantly asked.

"They'll love you." Jacob assured.

"They will." Bella agreed. "Once they understand you."

"They just haven't met anyone like you before." I say with a smile.

"Okay." Bella gets out of the car and then Jacob and myself, then finally, Renesmee. The women gasped and get back.

"The Volturi will come for all of us." Kate glares from behind her sister.

"You get that thing out of here." Tanya demands.

"She's not what she looks like." Edward tries to tell them.

"This is a crime!" Tanya speed to him and he pushed her into the snow. Kate then runs and does something to Edward, which I saw as a threat and stood in front of Bella and the others, Bella then ran to his assistance, when they tried to get back up, Bella glared.

"Stay back!" She ordered.

"She has blood in her veins. You can feel her warmth."

"I can feel it." Carmen admits, and he continues talking.

"I'm her biological father. Bella is her mother." He said.

"Impossible." Kate shakes her head.

"Are you claiming Edward as a liar?" I spoke up, walking up to the group.

"It's true. She was born while I was still human."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Eleazar said and Edward looked at me.

"I intended it to keep it that way, there have been quite a few under my surveillance." I admit, and he looks at me questioningly.

"She can show you, if you let her." Edward says, and I smile, watching Jacob pick up Renesmee. "Tanya, you owe us this much. We're all under a death sentence because your sister didn't let us explain."

Tanya looked at Carmen and she nodded. Jacob brought Renesmee to her and she put a hand to the vampire's cheek.

"Don't be afraid." Bella says. "This is how she communicates." She explained. Her cheek was touched, and Kate look to her family.

"It's true. She's not immortal." Kate announced, and I smile, the others witness her and then Eleazar comes to me.

"So...you're her, guardian." He asked, and I nodded.

"Indeed." I smile, and we shake hands, he was rather interested in my presence, so we talked, and it was time to go, I shifted into my bigger wolf and ran on a track, following their car.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

As time went on, more vampires arrived; Benjamin who had gifts of the elements and two Amazonian vampires; Senna and Zafrina had come unexpectedly which was good news for us. A patriot named Garret, Carlisle's friends from an Irish coven had come, some nomads as well as jasper's friends from the newborn group.

I was very surprised at the events when I came past an old friend, she was a fully-grown siren. Bella was grateful, and we had three more members to our cause, I hope that this would be enough.


	4. Gathering of Vampires

I stood tall as I was on the lookout, I saw Carlisle and Esme come with the last witness, a real grungy, moody looking man.

“How many came?” Carlisle asked.

“Eighteen. You have some good friends.” Edward smiled, which was a nice sight to see

“And Alice?” Esme asked, and Bella shook her head, Esme hugs her daughter-in-law and the vampire speaks up.

“We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run, that's what you've brought me.” The vampire spokes in annoyance. “Some friend, Carlisle.”

“Alistair, come meet everyone.” Carlisle say with amusement in his voice.

“I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi.” Alistair told him, and I look down, is the Volturi really that powerful?

“It won't come to a fight.” Carlisle assured.

“I'll be in the attic.” He replied, leaping onto the top of the house, looking at us then walking out of site.

“He's not a people person.” Esme told us, and I smirked.

**-     -     -     -     -**

We were outside, Zafrina showing us her powers, she made us see a beautiful Amazonian jungle, many calls of different animals I smile and see Bella looking around, as if a child were trying to spot out something in her room.

“If she weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real.” Edward told Bella, Bella frowned with a confused smile.

“I don't see anything.” Bella admitted and the vision faded.

“Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield.” Eleazar said in surprise as he walked towards us and Edward looked at his mate.

“What's a shield?” Bella asked.

“The ones I've met are so different.” He admitted, which plunged me into more confusion.

“It's a defensive talent.” Eleazar stated.

“It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't.” Edward explained.

“You have a very powerful gift.” Eleazar spoke dully and Bella’s hand was grabbed, Kate had tried to use her ability on her.

“Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. Should’ve put her on her ass.” She said with a cocky manner.

“Or your voltage has been exaggerated.” Garret spoke up with equal cockiness.

“Maybe it only works on the weak.” Kate taunts, wiggling her fingers and Garret goes to touch her porcelain hand.

“Garrett, I wouldn't.” Carlisle advises, but he does so anyway, poking her hand and dropping to the earthy floor, Kate smirks at this.

“You are an amazing woman.” Garret flirts and Kate’s smirk turns into a smile.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

We hear running… at an inhuman speed, we sprint to the source and I see two vampires, one with bleach blood hair and the other black hair, both with golden, amber eyes.

“Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home.” Carlisle says to the duo.

“What are they doing here?” Kate asked Eleazar, almost in disgust.

“We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone.” Vladimir spokes in his Romanian accent.

“We didn't do what we were accused of.” Carlisle rebutted.

“We do not care what you did, Carlisle.” Vladimir brushed off, not really caring.

“We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged.” Stefan said with a nasty smile.

“It's not our plan to fight the Volturi.” Carlisle exclaimed.

“Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed.” Vladimir looks to his friend.

“They enjoy a good fight.” Stefan says, and they share a breathless and low laugh and Eleazar walks closer.

“Aro's witnesses?” He asked, concerned and I tense at the thought.

“Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?” Vladimir said mockingly.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

“When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime.” Eleazar explains as we all are gathered in the house.

“So, he's done this before?” Bella asked.

“It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern.” Eleazar continued.

“Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant.” Carlisle looks at Bella.

“This person always has an ability and they're always given a place with the Guard.” Eleazer explains even further.

“This is all about Alice, he has no one like her.” Edward said as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Which is why she left.” Bella said.

“Why does he need witnesses?” I asked with my brows furrowed.

“To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven.” Alistair spoke with no regards to anyone’s emotions, the leader of the Egyptian coven, who is Amun, walked up to his younger members.

“Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving.” He told them, and Edward spoke out.

“And where will you go?” He asked and Amun looked at him. “What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also, for yours. And for the way you want to live.”

He looks around the room and I smile, finally. _I’m proud of you Edward, but I know you don’t need my praise._ I think, and Edward slightly smiles at this.

“The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires.” Jacob tells Edward and I smile.

“We will fight.” Carmen says as the Denali coven stands like Jacob had, the Garret follows.

“This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule.” He smirked then Benjamin smiled at Edward.

“We'll join you.” He spoke, despite his father’s words.

“No.” Amun frowned and Benjamin looked at him.

“I will do the right thing, Amun.

You may do as you please.” His son spoke, and I smile, Bella stands up then so does the amazons and the Irish coven and the other nomads.

“That didn't take much.” Vladimir spoke, and I felt a sudden draft of air, I know what that was, but it had been so long that I had frozen.

“What about your friend?” Stefan asked, looking to me, I look to Edward and stand.

“We shall fight.” I say.

“We?” Bella asked, and I nodded.

“I know that I’m the last of my kind, but there are other guardians out there. We will join, not matter the cost.” I smile and Bella nods.

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” Edwards tells us, and I nod.

“We'll see.” Alistair leaned in towards Carlisle and smirked, walking off.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

It was the dead of night in London, a man was running from a boy…well, a black vapour that was following him. As the man, well, vampire, reached the gate, two vampires dropped down from above, effortlessly fighting the lone vampire and throwing him to the brick wall, leaving him to the hands of Alec and his vapor.

Three vampires, ranked higher than the others.

“Alec.” The boy looks at his master as his sister smiles, the man looks at him, letting him know that the job is done, the vapor retreated, and the three vampires stalked forward.

“I will never go against you.” The attacked vampire said to the vampire with black hair, as the blonde behind him was glaring and the taller brunet behind was void of any emotion.

“Of course not, my dear Toshiro.” The vampire spoke in a voice that was sickly sweet, he held out his hand and the vampire; Toshiro looked at it, giving him his own.

“It seems Carlisle is still expecting you.” He says and Toshiro swallows nervously, the three turns to leave while they get the nod and the two vampires attack the dazed Toshiro.

“Carlisle is all but ensuring his own destruction.” The blond grinned with an evil smirk.

“Sad, isn't it?” They walked away as Toshiro was torn to pieces then turned to ash. When they leave, and the flames die out, something strange…unorthodox for any vampire to happen, the ashes had risen on their own volition, as if they were seeking something, it twirled, then shot up into the sky, escaping the alley way then heading quickly to its course.


	5. Expanding Her Powers

We were in the living room…ironic, I know, discussing our current situation.

“Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves.” Edward says, and we nod.

“Too bad we don't all have your shield.” Garret said, standing in-between Bella and Kate.

“Doesn't help me fight, though.” Bella mutters.

“No, but you could help the rest of us if you could project it.” Tanya says to Bella.

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused.

“I mean shield someone other than yourself.”

“Is that possible?” She asked in shock.

“Gifts can be developed. Over time.” Carlisle stated.

“At first, mine was just in my palms.

Now I can radiate it all over my body.” Kate tells her.

“How do you do it?” Bella asked, intrigued but Kate gives a slight scoff, accompanied by an eye roll, causing Bella to grip the blonde’s hand. “Tell me.”

“Ow.” She says, Bella lets go and we walk into the woods, just outside the house.

“You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What colour it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you.” Kate instructed, Bella tried, and it was like she was trying to push something out of her…that came out wrong, she shrugged in defeat. “I think she needs something to motivate her.”

Edward sighs, taking his hands out of his pockets and removing his ring.

“No.” Bella protested.

“It's all right, I can take it.” Edward insisted.

“He says that now.” Garret says.

“Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting.” Emmet says, and Edward makes a fist to touch Kate’s hand.

“Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet.” Bella exclaims, and Edward is shocked to the floor. “I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready!”

“Dude, you're not motivating her.” Emmet says.      

“You want to try?” Edward asked, and Emmet raised his hands defensively. Bella tries again, but before she can even get it to expand, Kate shocks Edward on the neck, making him sound like a deform seagull, he glares at me.

“Kate!” Bell glares.

“You seem to lack incentive.

Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?” Kate taunted, and I let out a roar, her head snapped towards me and I was in her face in a second.

“Try, and I’ll eat your ashes.” I promise.

“Na’este.” Edward says, and I step back.

“All right.

This one's on full power.” Kate tells us, and Bella tries again, when Kate touched Edwards arm, he flinched, but didn’t collapse, she let go and he released a breath of air.

“It's painful, but it's bearable.” He tells his wife and she smiles.

“Okay, we should go again.” She says, more motivated now and Edward stands back.

“Emmett?” Edward volunteered.

“I’m good.” He says, and I giggle, Bella turns her attention to me.

“Na’este?” She asked, and all eyes were on me.

“You do know I’m alive…I don’t feel like having a heart attack…no offense Kate.” I say, and she shrugs.

“I’ll make sure I’ll do it right. Promise.” She insisted, and I furrow my brows, I sigh then walk to them, holding out the palm of my hand and I take a deep breath.

“It’ll be alright Na’este, it will be like going to the dentist.” Emmet says, trying to comfort me but I frown.

“Dentist? Gah!” I felt a shock on my hand and frown at Bella who smiles sheepishly.

“C’mon Bella, protect the protector.” Garret says, and she does it again, this time, I feel nothing.

“I feel nothing…nothing at all.” I admit and Bella grins, I give Kate a nod and she does the same. The wind has a sudden force to it, I look towards the gust and frown.

“Na’este?” Bella asked, and I walked towards it, not taking notice of them, just following the sounds of the wind. I keep walking until I find what was pulling me, a cloud of ash, floating in a silhouette of a person.

“What the hell is that?” Kate demanded, and I walked closer, I raise my hand and it does the same, mirroring my actions, until we connect.

“Toshiro…” I mutter and Edward frowns, I hear two more vampires arrive and It was Carlisle and Esme.

“What happened to him? How is this possible?” Carlisle questioned, I close my eyes, focusing on his energy until I feel a pair of cold hands in mine, I look at the being in front of me.

“Toshiro…did they get to you?” I asked the vampire and he nodded, I looked to the group of vampires. “Like I said yesterday, I am the last of my kind, but they’re other guardians out there, Toshiro for instance.”

Bella looks down and so do I, Renesmee had come with us, she walks up to Toshiro and touches his cheek, showing him everything. He looks up at her parents and nods with a smile, silently agreeing.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

I was in the car with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee, we were going to Charlie’s house for Christmas, I had meet him before when Billy took me to meet Sue.

“I'm surprised you took a break from Jedi training.” Jacob joked and I raise a brow, not knowing what that means.

“If I don't take Renesmee to my dad, he'll come to us. 27 vampires, one human. Not so great.” Bella told her shifter friend as she kept her eyes on the road.

“I know that's what you told Edward.” Jacob whispered, slightly looking at the back seat, where the half-breed was looking out the window.

“Whatever. I'm just glad to get away from all those reeking bloodsuckers.” Jacob stops, looking at Bella who was glaring daggers into the boy. “I'm sorry. I know. They're the good guys. But come on, Dracula One and Two are c-c-creepy.” He says, causing the two to laugh, I smile and look in front, seeing that we had arrived. I left the car after it stopped and Renesmee ran out to her grandfather.

“There she is. Come here.” Charlie says, picking up the girl and spinning her around then setting her down. “Wow! Look at you. You've grown half a foot! Seriously. Like 6 inches.”

“Come on inside. Lunch is on the table.” Sue smiled, wrapping an arm around the officer.

“We got a tree to decorate, huh?” Charlie says to his grandchild, doing the same to Sue.

“I've actually got a few errands to run, guys. I'll be back soon, okay?” Bella said, and I saw Jacob roll his eyes, I furrowed my brows but nodded.

“Come on. Let's go.” Charlie said and the three ran inside as Jacob and I walked in after them.

“I can’t remember the last time I decorated a tree.” I said, and Jacob looked at me with an understanding look.

“So, when was that the last time you decorated a tree?” Jacob asked as we walked into the living room.

“I was with a previous clan, they had this enormous pine tree that was decorated with candles, tinsel, bells, ribbons, you name it, some kids even put cookies on the branches.” I say, smiling at the memory.

“That sounds nice.” Jacob said, and we went to the tree.

“It was, the clan I was with, a little girl had given me her small doll, button eyes and yarn hair…but that was many years ago…I know that little girl as a great grandmother now…I visited her a few nights after I saw Renesmee.” I admitted, adding a copper bell to the tree.

“She still alive?” He asked, and I nodded, I pulled out a picture from my pocket and showed Jacob, it was of me and what looked to be a woman in her early-twenties.

“She…she’s like Renesmee?” Jacob asked, and I nodded, he smiled and looked back to me. “We could ask her…then there would be hope for Renesmee.”

I nod and put on another ornament.

“I think she’d be more than happy to help…we nearly went through the same thing, but it was a different time then, more discrete.” I admit, and Sue looks at me.

“Na’este?” I look at her. “Would you like to help me make cookies?”

I smile and nod, walking with her to the kitchen.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

It had been another day gone, I unfortunately, didn’t attend Christmas with Bella and her family, but Toshiro and I had travelled all the way to France, this is where she lived now. I walk to her door step and knock.

“ _Just once moment!_ ” She sang out in French, when the door opened, I was greeted with the smell of cinnamon and black frizzy hair. “Na’este!”

“Rowen.” I smile and give her a hug.

“What brings you to France?” She asked and saw the vampire behind me.

“We came to ask for your help.” I told her, and she frowned. “A child, half human, half vampire.”

Rowen let out a gasp.

“And they’re after her, aren’t they?” She asked, and I nodded. “Of course, I’ll pack my things.” She walks back into her house and comes out with a small travel bag.

“I plan on doing a bit of shopping.” She smirks, and I smile, we go back to the private plane that Carlisle had gotten us and flew back to Forks…I hope I can save another child, whatever it takes.


	6. The Volturi's Trial

 

 

 

 

**Felicia Day as Rowen Soliss**

 

 

Rowen had gotten her things with her and got set up in Forks, Carlisle was kind enough to let her stay for the mean time.

We were in the woods with all our vampire allies, including Jacob. He had put a stack of log onto the snow littered ground, then Benjamin’s fingers caught fire and the bonfire had begun.

“That's what I'm talkin' about.” Jacob smirked and sat down next to Benjamin and Kebi. “A little pre-battle bonfire…telling war stories.”

We look up to see several of the vampires standing and facing each other.

“Or standing like statues…in the snow.” Rowen smirks and I smile, sitting next to her and Toshiro beside her and Garret speeds over to an empty log.

“Name any American battle. I was there.” Garret smirks.

“Little Bighorn.” Jacob said.

“I came this close to biting Custer. But the lndians got him first.” Garret looks into the fire and the shifter gave an eye roll, Kate then sat onto his lap.

“Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own.” She said.

“If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish.” Liam, from the Irish coven, spoke.

“You lost the Eleven Years' War.” Garret frowned.

“Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion.” He smirked, and Garret gave him a pointed smirk, soon everyone had come around the fire as Vladimir and Stefan told their story.

“When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints.” Vladimir told us.

“We were honest about what we were.” Stefan admitted.

“We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify.” Vladimir looked to his partner in crime.

“Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they…burned our castles.” Stefan spokes.

“We've been waiting 1,500 years

to return that favour.” Vladimir glowered at the floor and Rowen looked at me.

“So, have we.” Rowen said, and I feel everyone look at the two of us. “Give or take a few centuries.”

“What do you mean?” Benjamin asked, and Rowen looked at the bonfire with a solemn look.

“The fire…they burnt down your village…didn’t they?” Jacob asked Rowen and looked at me to continue.

“They were everywhere.” I say not looking up from the flame. “Hunters…an entire army of cowards.”

“I had just turned six, we were having a celebration.” Rowen smiled.

“One of the best…it turned into an outright war, they though Rowen was an immortal child, but they were completely wrong, the stuck their newborns on us like a pack of wild dogs, they killed everyone…and I them, when it was over, the village was nothing but ashes and nothing left to salvage.” I snarl, and Rowen sighed.

“She raised me until I was ready and had a life of my own and then…she hibernated, there were no more hybrids to take care of, until now that is.” She smiled, looking towards the tent.

“Indeed.” I smile and rub Rowen’s shoulder, comforting her on what was to come.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

The time had come, we were all on the white field, Rowen gripped my hand as we saw blurred figures, almost completely engulfed by the fog.

“If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman.” Garret tells Kate.

“Now you tell me?” She says with a small smile, causing the corner of my lips to twitch. I look at Renesmee, who reached for my hand, so I hold hers and smile. Loved ones hugged and held onto each other, then they came.

“The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!” Garret said, in slight panic, they marched forward and Rowen gripped my hand, I look at Toshiro and see him in slight panic also.

“Aro's looking for Alice.” Edward informs us, I see the vampire’s eyes dart and I refrain from growling, until I heard the wolves, they came out from the trees and joins behind us, we all stood still, and the small army removed their hoods.

Carlisle walked up to speak.

“Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner.” Carlisle spoke softly, I frowned but then remembered that they have…crystal clear hearing.

“Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us.” The vampire, Aro, smirked.

“I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken.” Carlisle assured.

“We see the child. Do not treat us as fools.” The blonde vampire, Caius, glared.

“She is not an immortal!” Carlisle exclaimed. “These witnesses can attest to that. or you can look, see the flush of human blood in her cheeks.”

“Artifice!” Caius called.

“I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved.” Aro spoke with a chilling smile, slowly walking towards us with his bare hand outstretched. Edward walks and we all wait, suspense washing over. I saw Bella try to project her shield to him, but he was too far. I put a hand on her shoulder and she nods in thanks.

Aro had Edwards hand in his, like he was holding a priceless jewel.

“I'd like to meet them.” Aro said and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, I push Rowen behind me let out a warning growl, I could feel my skin getting hotter and hotter.

“Na’este…your melting the snow…c’mon.” Rowen says, and I calm slightly, the light snow turning to tiny droplets of water as it encounters my radiating skin. I nod then we walk forward; Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, Emmet, Rowen, Toshiro and myself.

“Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you.” Aro said, then looked down to Renesmee, then laughed, which I reminded me of a jester. “I hear her strange heart.”

Renesmee walks to him, his hand out for her to take.

“Hello, Aro.” The child looks at his hand, but moves hers to the side of his face, he gives a slight smile and I do the same, for some reason, the scene had warmed my heart, but why?

“Magnifico.” He muttered then stood up. “Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this…newborn while she was still human.”

“Impossible.” Caius spoke out.

“Do you think they fooled me, brother?” Aro asked and the Cullen’s walked back, but we stayed put due to Marcus’ polite request, Jacob growled but walked off.

“Bring the informer forward.” Caius ordered, and a blonde woman was brought. “Is that the child you saw?”

“I'm not sure.” Irina spoke, looking to the snow beneath her.

“Jane.” Caius called with a silent order, Jane raised her head but was quickly stopped with Irina’s voice.

“She's changed. This child is bigger.” She admitted.

“Then your allegations were false.” Caius stated.

“The Cullens are innocent.

I take full responsibility for my mistake.” Irina announced then looked to Bella and whispered. “I'm sorry.”

A flame was lit, and I pushed Rowen behind me, I glare at Aro, but he looks at me with guilt.

“Caius, no!” Edward shouted. Irina’s arms were torn from her body then her head, I frown and see the purple shine within her.

“Rowen!” I order, and she pulls Irina’s pieces towards us, safe from the Volturi’s flame.

“Irina!” I hear, and they were blinded.

“What is the meaning of this?” Caius demands, and I raise a brow, he backs off, finally being submissive.

“Irina, she’s one of us.” I hold out her head, showing the purple within.

“How can we be sure?” Aro asked, curious. The three of us, and by that, I mean Rowen, Toshiro also, we walk toward Aro, Rowen and I cut open our skin with her knife and Toshiro ripped of his hand, exposing his innards, Aro looks to the snow, the red puddle was there but had stained the surrounding snow was purple.

“She’s under my rule.” I say and lick the wound, I nod to Toshiro and he mends Irina with Rowen’s aid.

“So, Toshiro’s immortality is restored…” Aro spoke and I look to Rowen, she nods and looks at the two guardians, they are transported to the other side.

“Magnifico! Another, halfling…” Aro holds out his hand and she looks at it, she brings her unwounded hand and it is taken, Aro’s eyes are filled with wonder and excitement. He lets go and looks at me.

“What a surprise, only a few days till your two thousandth birthday. What a treasure.” Aro looks at me as he says this, I see his smile, which finally held warmth, then I notice his brothers, Caius looks guilty and Marcus is finally showing emotion, I nod then walk back to my side with Rowen, but I feel a pull in my chest and see the three in slight annoyance.

I look to Edward and see a shocked and confused look on his face, what was happening? I look up and see Renesmee on Jacobs back and Irina with her family, they looked at me gratefully. Edward walks and I hear one of the vampires speak.

“Pain.” And Edward drops to the snow, Bella uses her gift and makes a barrier around us all, Edward rises, and I smirk Jane looks at everyone then finally at Rowen, I roar and shift into my final wolf, showing that I am a force to be reckoned with, I tower over everyone, nearly three times as tall as the shifters and look like a werewolf, human limbs, wold head and covered with white fur.

“It's working.” Edward says then Jane moves forward, a boy stops her, which I assume to be Alec.

“Aro, you see there's no law broken here.” Caius says and Aro see’s my true form and stares in wonder, Caius nearly looks as if her were a mixed between disgusted and guilty whilst Marcus is back to no emotion.

“Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?” Aro asked and walked forward to face his followers. “For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow.”

I hear footsteps in the distance and Aro gasped, like a child would with a present.

“Alice.” Edward muttered.

“Alice.” Aro says happily, almost excited. She walks to the Volturi, when she gets there, Jasper and Alice are held by the guards, they struggle against their grip. “My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here.”

“I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind. Let me show you.” She says with her hand out towards Aro.

“Brother?” Caius asked cautiously, Aro motions her forward and she gives him her hand, he stood still for some time, I decided to shrink back down to the size of the shifters, I look to Aro and he looks at everyone then looks to me and his eyes fill with sorrow, like someone had died, I give the slightest whine and I see the three brother’s mood faulter.

“Finally. Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course.” Alice advises.

“We cannot alter our course.

The child still poses a grave threat.” Caius tries to sway his brother.

“But what if you were sure she could

remain concealed from the human world?

Could we leave in peace?” Edward asked, and I looked forward, hope in my eyes.

“Of course. But that cannot be known.” Caius states, I look to Rowen and the cock my head to the side.

“Actually, it can.” Edward says, motioning to Rowen then to Alice, we see two figures in the distance, I look over and smile, I know them, he looks at me and softly strokes my fur then makes it in front of the Volturi.

“I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil.” Alice stated.

“We have enough witnesses.” Caius tells Alice, tired of the trial.

“Let him speak, brother.” Aro stops him, intrigued.

“I am half human, half vampire. Like the child and the woman; A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal.” Nahuel told them.

“How old are you?” Bella asked.

“150 years.” He says, and Rowen sighed.

“Damn I’m old.” She mutters, and I hear Renesmee giggle.

“At what age did you reach maturity?” Aro asked Nahuel.

“I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then.” He answered.

“And your diet?” Marcus asked.

“Blood, human food. I can survive on either.” Nahuel says and I nod to Caius who rose a brow.

“These children are much like us.” Marcus said.

“Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies.” Caius spoke again and Aro shook his head, he was shocked at this.

“Dear ones,

there is no danger here.

We will not fight

today.” Aro says and Caius walked off, the brothers looked at me with a smile and went on their way until only Aro was left.

“Such a prize.” He says, looking at Bella then looks at me with a loving smile.

“We have them on the run.

Now is the time to attack.” Vladimir exclaims.

“Not today.” Caius tells the pair sternly.

“You're all fools!

The Volturi might be gone.

But they will never forgive

what happened here.” Stefan says, and they sprint off, all the families come together and old each other close, we were finally safe, but why did I feel so empty?


End file.
